Awakening Of A New Millennium
by PurebloodPrincess09
Summary: -ON HAITUS FOR NOW- Allen is captured by Tyki and held prisoner by the Noah. She soon become pregnant and gives birth to a Noah/Exorcist child. Allen's goal is to escape with her child, but Noah won't let her leave since Earl's plan has only just begun... -1ST FANFIC OF D.G-M-


**A/N: After reading a really good fanfic of (FEM)AllenxTyki, I decided to do my own. This idea has been bugging me after reading tha fanfic. It's called Secrets by Kithren (A really good story, reccommend you to read it!). I just started watching D. Gray-man 2 months ago and I started on the manga 2 weeks ago. Please forgive me if I don't have the right information of D. Gray-man:( I really want to write this FanFic. I'll try my best. Oh! This will be my 1st Fanfic of D. Gray-Man so please no flames.**

**Please read the summary and what the story contains to see if you want to read it. Anyways enjoy:)**

**Summary: Allen Walker was captured by Tyki Mikk, taken to the Noah Family and held prisoner by them. She thought it couldn't possibly get worse until the Tyki, ordered by the Earl but yet was wanted to, force her to have his child. Half Noah and Half Exorcist. Allen don't know what the Noah family is planning for her child. She wants to escape this place with her child and go back home. But Noah family won't allow the female exorcist to leave especially Tyki. He won't allow his exorcist to leave. Also since their plan has only just begun. Will Allen escape? Or will she continue to stay by the Noah side and love Tyki? (Sorry if the summary suck, I was never good with them xD)**

**!WARNING!THIS!STORY!CONTAIN!: (FEM)Allen, Swearing, Characters' Deaths, Lemons(Will be written by my good buddy Mika since I suck at it xD), Rape O.O(Just one unless you count the others too xD), OOC, Character OOC-NESS(I'm trying my best to make the be), Bad Grammar/Spelling, Minor Child Abusement(Perhaps major, don't know yet), Blood&Gore(My buddy Mika wants to see some in this story. I might not) & I honestly don't know what else-_-**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN D. Gray-man OR IT'S CHARACTERS(If I did, Tyki will be with Allen^^)**

**I ONLY OWN MY OC**

* * *

**~`Chapter 1`~**

**My Child, My Reason**

**(Allen's P.O.V)**

I watch him as he waddle around the garden, amaze by what's around him. His dark hair sway side to side as he walk, his gray eyes filled with happiness, innocent, and most of all human. Unlike his father and his family. A year and half ago when he was born, I kept a close eye on him. Making sure he still kept his humanity and won't become a full fledge Noah like his father and the rest of Noah family. Also I didn't want him to be taken away from me, he's the reason I'm still alive in this hell hole.

I close my eyes as the memories start coming back to me.

_FLASHBACK_

_"N-No! Please s-stop!" I said as I tried to move my body but can't due to drug he gave me moments ago. I couldn't move and I felt my entire body continue to burn in pleasure from his touch. Damn this drug, and damn him._

_He merely chuckled and finish undressing himself. His gold eyes scanning my body, admiring what's in front of him. After he was finish dressing, I could help but stare down there. My eyes wide in shock, how could something that huge fit inside me! It'll split me in half!_

_I look up and stare into my captor's eyes. "P-Please stop, Tyki. Why are you doing this?" I ask. I felt weak, begging my enemy to stop. Most of all begging Tyki Mikk, a Noah, my enemy. I knew he won't listen to me but I still kept on begging him to stop. I wanted to stop, I didn't want this. Even though my body is begging to be touch more by him._

_Tyki push back his dark wavy hair. "Because I was order to do this by Millennium-sama and most of all..." He position his length in front of my entrance. He lean down and whisper in lusting voice. "I always dream to do this with you my darling exorcist..."_

_With that he shove himself all the way to the hilt inside of me. I never felt so much pain, but it soon fade away when he allow me adjust to him. He wanted me to feel pleasure... from him... Instead of pain. This disgusting yet wonderful pleasure. For once in my life I wanted pain instead of feeling pleasure..._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

Two years... It's been two years since I was capture by Tyki and held prisoner here by the Noah Family. My friends and the Black Order didn't try to save me. Perhaps they thought I died or they didn't know I got captured. It's been so long since I seen them. I miss them especially Tincanpy. The only people I see is the Noah Family and the Akuma that serve them.

After I was captured I was force to have sex with Tyki. He was ordered by the Earl of Millennium to do that thing... I cannot believe he wanted to do this to me... I also couldn't believe the Earl order him to do it. Does the Earl hate me so much that he order someone to do something like that to me? Or is he planning something else? I dont know...

I wasn't force to have sex with Tyki just once, bunch of times. It don't help that my Innocences is sealed away from the Earl. Without it I'm defenseless against them. Since the Earl said Tyki can have me, I was force to marry that sadistic Noah and become his so call wife. An Noah as a husband, how perfect. Everytime we had sex, he force me to feel pleasure. I hate myself for feeling pleasure from him. Later I was pregnant, the first three months were hell. I was constantly sick with fevers and mostly in bed.

Tyki always try to talk to me, he try to be a 'good' husband to me like he said. He always feed me my favorite food, get me my favorite flowers. Get me things I like. He never hit me, he was so gentle and so call loving to me. He try so hard to make me love him but I never will. I hated him... I hate him and his so call family...

Months later I went into labor, I remember that day as if it was just happen yesterday.

_FLASHBACK_

_I took a deep breath as I gave one last push with last of my strength. Pain, fatigue is what I felt through out my body. I could no longer scream. My long white stick to m forehead due to the weat. I had to grow it out since Tyki hid all the scissors or any sharp objects so I won't hurt myself and also so I won't cut my hair. He wanted me to grow my hair._

_"Waaah!" I felt everything around me went still as I heard the first cry. My baby... I look up slowly to see my child, I try to sit up with what ever strength I have left. One of the Noah's servant wrap a teal blanket around my child. I could see his head, full set of dark hair that he inherit from his father. I hope he has my eyes. I felt my motherly instinct kick in as I watch the servant holding my baby walking towards Tyki who standing by the Earl across the room from me. I didn't want an Akuma to hold my child, I also don't want my child to be near the Earl, Tyki, or any of Noah family._

_Tyki took my child from the servant and smile at him. "My son..." He said softly. His eyes... They were soft, tender, **human...** I must be seeing things. The Earl lean forward to get a better look at my child. I wanted to run over there and grab my child. I didn't like the way the Earl was looking at him, staring at him with amusement. His creepy smile..._

_"He looks like you Tyki but he has Walker's eyes." The Earl said as Tyki nod. He has my eyes. I'm glad that my child didn't entirely look like his father. I snap out of my thoughts when Tyki start walking towards me._

_He gave me my child. I took him in my arms, I look down at my child. He indeed does have my eyes. His skin was same color as mine instead of umber like his father. The Noah side of him is not awaken, and I hope it never will be. I felt tears began to form in my eyes but I refuse to let them fall. I will not cry infront of Tyki and especially the Earl._

_"You'll make a good mother, Walker." The Earl said as he watch me held my son, it sounded a mocking to me. _

_"Allen, would you like to name him? You gave me so much by being my wife and giving me a son. I would allow you to name our son." Tyki said. I barely pay attention to what said, I was too busy staring down at what's a part of me. "Allen?"_

_"I... Like to name him..." I said as I smile down at my son. I brush strands of his dark hair with my finger._

_"Mana..."_

_FLASHBACK OVER_

"Mana!" My son stop and turn to look at me. "Time to go!" I said. It's time for his nap. I smile when a frown appear on his cute angelic face. He shook his head and stomp to the ground. He look so adorable doing that.

"Buh!" He said. He knows to speak some words, for a 15-month-old child. I just hope he won't learn some curse words from some the Noah family. I don't want to have a potty mouth son.

"Ok" I said as I pretend to walk away from him. He start whining as he waddle towards me, stretching his tiny arms out to me. I smile and I walk over to him. I scoop him in my arms and start hugging him. He start giggling as I kiss him on his cheek. I only show my postive emotions to him. Everyone else here I show them my negative side of me.

The clothes I was wearing was a white tanktop with blank pants. My hair stops at the tip of my waist, I bet my hair is longer than Kanda's but I can't but feel his is longer. My son's clothes is long black sleeve shirt with white pants and black sandals.

I start walking out of the garden and heading inside.

I named my son Mana after my adoptive father. He was the most important person in my life, I still wish he was still here. I know he'll be happy to see his grandson.

When my son was born, I thought I'll hate him because of the Earl, his father, and the Noah. At first I didn't want it. I didn't want to have a child, but then after he was born I felt so much love towards him. I couldn't bring myself to hate him despite of his father and the Noah family.

After he was born, I promise myself to make sure the Noah inside him won't be awaken. I don't want my son to be like those sadistic bastards. Enjoy hurting people.

I also made sure my son stay away the Noah Family well mostly though. The twins I don't trust them with my son and also they're bad example. A huge no to Road, I always hated that girl. She almost killed me, she probably the most sadistic one out of all of them. I don't want my son near her for sure, I can see her manipulate him to act just like her. Sheril may be the family type but he's Road's father so no. Wisely... Well I don't know about him. Lulu, she may be the look trust worthy but she's obedient to the Earl so I can't trust her. Tyki how much I hate to say it but I can't keep Mana away from him. Even if I want to but I can't. He might take him away from me, and also Mana needs... a father... Now the Earl, same with him like with Tyki. If I keep my son away from him I'm afraid he'll take him away from me. I'm just glad the Earl hardly sees Mana, but I can't but feel the Earl is planning something for my son.

Why would I be force to give birth to a half Noah and half Human? There has to be a reason to it. Just what does the Earl want with my son? What is he planning? I must find out for my son's sake and mine.

I snap out of my thoughts when I spot one of Noah's servants walking towards me. It was a female, she's wearing a maid's outfit. Her gold eyes show no emotions, two stigmata were on her head and on the side of her left cheek. I'm glad my son don't have a stigmate... yet...

"Allen-sama, Millennium-sama has request for you and Mana-sama's." She said.

I sigh, what does the Earl want with us? I better go, I know I can't refuse. I look down at my confused son, I gave him smile and kiss his forehead.

"Alright..."

...

I kept quiet on the way there, I didn't want to talk to their servant an Akuma to be exact. To be honest I felt uncomfortable. We finally made it, there's a huge door, I recognize this door. The servant bow in front of us.

"They're waiting for you.." She open the doors and we walk inside. The door close behind us. Inside it was a dark room the only light was at the huge table with seats on sides of it. Most of the seats were filled. The Earl, Tyki, the twins, and Road. This is where the Noah family meet and discuss their plans.

The Earl and Tyki turn to look at me. Tyki was wearing his suit again, always try to look formal. Even his hair is pull back, I wish it was down like in his human form so it can cover that stigmata on his forehead. The twins were too busy talking about some music band and Road was busy with her... homework. Which I'm surprise. She was also in her human form instead of her Noah form unlike the others.

"Ah Allen I'm glad you could join us. Please have a seat right here next to your _husband." _The Earl said. I wish he was in his human form, this form gives me the creeps. Especially his smile.

Hesitating I walk over to the table and sat next to Tyki. The Earl was sitting at the end of the table next to Tyki. I'm glad the twins and Road are on the other side of the table. There're some food on the table and glasses. I kept the silverware away from Mana, so he won't play with them.

Mana start giggling and stretch his hands out to Tyki. "Bah!" He said. Tyki smile and rub Mana's head.

"Hello to you too son." He said. Mana giggle and bury his face in my chest like he was in embarrass or something.

"Such adorable little boy he is. Well since everyone is here, let's continue." The Earl said. "There's been a rumor that about 10 Innocences are located in a forest. The Black Order is senting more exorcist than they usually do since they lost... a ally.." I couldn't help but glare a little at the Earl. I hate how he makes me come to meetings that discussing how to destroy the Exorcists and the Black Order.

"They sent three Exorcists. Their names are Lavi, Lenalee, and Krory. I want you Devit and Jasdero to find the Innocences before the Exorcists and destroy them. As for the Exorcists..." I could tell the Earl look at me from the corner of his eye even though he didn't face me. " Just mess around with them, don't kill them." Bastard, he likes hurting me.

"Fine, I guess we can mess around with those stupid Exorcists." Devit said as he and Jasdero get up and leave the table to go off on their assignment. I can't help but smile I know my friends will beat those twins. I'm glad they're ok too.

"That is all for today." The Earl said. Road let out a frustrated sigh, she slam her homework down on the table.

"AHH! THIS IS TOO HARD!" She yell. Mana laugh at her frustration.

"Well let me do it for you." Tyki offer but Road shook her head.

"No! Last time you try to help me you put 12 for every problem and it was my geography homework." Road said as Tyki chuckle.

"Let me do it, Road." The Earl said as he swing his finger and the homework flew towards him. The Earl start writing down, last then 10 seconds he written answer down on one page. Road smile and ate piece of her ice cream in front of her.

"Wow Millennium-sama you're the best!" Road said as she turn her attention to Mana. "Hi Mana."

"Bo!" Mana said as Road giggle.

"Do you want to play with your cousin Road, Mana?" She ask. I couldn't help but feel a little fear when she said play. The play she does is not normal play like any other children do. I pull Mana close to me in protection and I think Tyki notice my sudden protection.

"Sorry Road, Mana has to take his nap. It's his nap time." Tyki said. Road start pouting, because of this. I can't believe I'm saying this but thank you Tyki.

"Ahhh! I want to play with cousin Mana." Road said.

Tyki chuckle. "Sorry Road, perhaps next time." He said as he turn his attention to me. "You can go back now." Road no longer pay attention to us but to the Earl when he got finish with her geography homework and move on to her math homework. I quickly got up from my seat, carrying Mana in my arms. I walk in a quick pace to the door leading out of this room.

"Wait."

I stop, what does he want? Can't he see I want to go back to my room. Tyki got up from his seat, he walk towards us.

"Let me walk you back." He offer, hesitating I said yes. We start walking back, we were heading to my room well our room. I had to share a room with Tyki since I became his wife. Mana has his own room which is next to ours. Most times I go in there and sleep with him instead of sleeping Tyki on our bed.

We made it at our room, I took Mana to his room. I set him down and let him play with his toys. Mana's room is same size as ours. His crib is huge I could even fit in there, but I'm glad it's on the ground. The walls of his room is painted of a blue sky with fake clouds. There was two toy boxes filled with toys on the side of the room. A dresser where his clothes his and a door leading to our room. The floor is a blue carpet. Our room has king-sized bed with fine silk blankets. We have door in our room leading to the floor in our room is red carpet

"Bah!" Mana said as he play with a brown stuff bear that Tyki got him not too long ago.

"I be back I have something to do." Tyki said as he leans forwards and kiss me on the lips. It was warm, gentle and some what loving. He pull away seconds after and smile. "I love you." I don't believe that for one minute. A Noah is incapable of love they're monsters like the Akuma.

I look away and stare down at my son. Tyki sigh, in corner of my eye I could see sadness in them, hurt. I felt a little bad though, a little. Tyki left the room in silence. I couldn't help but fall to the ground. I felt the tears I've been holding back start to fall. I hate this, being prisoner here. I want to leave no I **need** to leave.

If only my Innocences ain't sealed then maybe I could have escape with Mana. But no without it's impossible. I feel weak just sitting here crying and letting the enemy have their way with me. I feel just weak!

I can't believe I felt regret for hurting Tyki. That guy ruin my life! But yet he's been kind to me no he never really hurt me. No he's the same as everyone else! He's a manipulative bastard!

I felt a tiny pair of hand touch my face. I look at my worrying son, his innocent gray eyes stare into my own . "Mama?" He said. I smile sadly, I hug my son.

"Mana, you're the only thing that keeps me sane in this place." I said. It's true without my son what I'll be now? He's my only reason why I'm still resisting. He's my only reason why I'm still fighting.

Someday we will leave this place. We must, I don't want to lose my son to those monsters. I can't bear for my son to become one of them.

"We will leave this place one day, Mana. I promise you..."

* * *

**A/N: Phew! Done already! I don't know if someone did a story like this. Hey, what color is Tyki's hair? To me it look like his hair color is a dark bluish blackish color?O.o Could you guys please tell me what his hair color really is? Oh! I wanted Mana be the name of her child. After all Mana was a very important person to Allen. So I thought she should name her child after her father^^ **

**Does Tyki really love Allen or is he just using her? Find out next time! Please review and see you all next time;P**

**Also I'm sorry if the characters seem OOCish:( I'm trying my best to not make them be.**


End file.
